


Hold Me in Your Arms, Baby

by peggywrites



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Injury, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Yearning, car crash, concussion, it's just a self indulgent lupjig fic what do you expect from me at this point??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggywrites/pseuds/peggywrites
Summary: Lupin and Jigen retreat to the safety of their log cabin safehouse after a heist. Lupin treats Jigen's injury.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Hold Me in Your Arms, Baby

Lupin’s triumphant scream cut through the air with excitement as he slammed his foot on the fiat’s gas petal. Jigen just managed to click his seatbelt over him before his back was pressed to the passenger side seat with momentum as the car suddenly tore away from the mansion. Already, red and blue lights accompanied by the shrill of sirens were barreling down the road behind them

Jigen couldn’t wipe the smile from his face, neither could Lupin. The tiny car looped around the spiraling road down the mountain side, away from the mansion of some stuck up big-shot they had swiped a very handsome jewel from. Zenigata had been waiting for them, of course he was, Lupin had sent a calling card after all. But rich people relied too heavily on the police, and unfortunately, as much as Jigen liked Zenigata, the police were terribly incompetent. Lupin and Jigen had no issue breaking into the mansion and taking what they desired. 

Lupin’s laughter rang out over Zenigata’s booming voice, which he needed no megaphone for. Jigen swore that the inspector’s voice could shatter glass if he ever put his mind to it. But the fiat did not stop, it only sped up. It was then that the ICPO started shooting. Bullets wizzed passed the small yellow car, some scuffing they sides and tearing up the paint job. Jigen quickly grabbed onto the window lever, cranking it down so that the window would open. He leaned out of the passenger side door, one hand holding onto his hat so it would not fall off in the wind, and the other carefully holding the magnum in his hands.

One shot, two shots, and the two ICPO cars in front had their tires blown out, skidding out and crashing into the cars behind them. Jigen cried out a “bullseye!!” before slipping back into the fiat and rolling up the window. But they weren’t out of the woods yet (or more specifically, the mountains). Pops was still hot on their tail, as well as a few straggling cop cars. 

There was a shot from behind them, and Lupin’s confident smile deflated just as quickly as their back right tire as it was shot out. The fiat slammed down, and Jigen could hear the scrape of metal upon the pavement. He looked to the left mirror, watching Zenigata’s face break out into a predatory, excited grin.

Jigen gulped.

“Take the wheel!” Lupin shouted. Jigen looked over just in time to see the thief pull down on a lever, a lever that would keep the car barreling down the road without Lupin’s foot needing to be on the gas. Lupin pulled himself onto the seat of the car, standing up and pushing the sun roof back so he could stick his torso out of the car. Jigen quickly leaned over, smacking both his hands over the wheel and steering them as best he could from his place in the passenger seat.

“Oi! Pops!!” Lupin called out. “Got a new shooter on your team? Gotta say, you’re getting better! But not enough!!” Lupin pulled out his gun from its holster. Firing out several shots, Zenigata was forced to duck and slow down as the windshield of his car was shattered. 

Jigen had been looking back, enjoying the scene with a smile, but it quickly disappeared when he turned back to the road. The road curved around the mountain. No sane person would take it at this speed, but, unfortunately, the contraption Lupin had attached to the fiat only allowed for the gas pedal to be pushed down, not the break. 

Jigen scrambled with his hands, pulling the wheel towards him and grabbing the emergancy break afterwords, trying to slow the car even the slightest bit down so they didn’t take the dangerous turn at 100 miles per hour. Lupin let out a gasp as his side was thrown against the edge of the sunroof. Jigen tried shouting to him, but his voice couldn’t cut above the screeching of the wheels.

The fiat took a wildly sharp turn before the road completely disappeared beneath them. The moment of weightlessness made Jigen’s stomach drop, and he quickly reached up to grab Lupin by the edge of his jacket to pull him back into the car. The momentum sent Lupin’s back into Jigen’s chest, but the gunman realized it may have been for the best. On instinct, Jigen wrapped his arms protectively around his friend as the fiat tumbled over and over again down the hill like a stock car, trees and branches denting every side of it. 

Jigen wrapped an arm around Lupin’s head, trying not to think about Lupin being the one who would’ve been crushed if he hadn’t pulled him back in time. Right now he needed to protect Lupin, keep him in one place while he (the one still wearing his seatbelt) was still held safely within the car. The fiat still tossed violently as it ricocheted from tree to tree. Jigen kept his eyes squeezed shut and pulled Lupin even closer to him. 

There was a sudden jerk to the side, and Jigen was thrust forcefully into the passenger side door. The back of his skull slammed mercilessly into the window, the sound of glass (hopefully just glass) shattering against his head filled his ears with its sickening crack. Ringing tore its way into his brain as he felt his grip on Lupin slip, and darkness edged its way into his vision. The fiat finally skidded to a halt on its side, and Jigen’s hands fell limp to the floor as his world went black.

-

“Jigen? Hey! Jigen!” Lupin’s voice all too soon cut into the darkness. Jigen cracked his eye open to see his friend looming above him. “Hey! There you are! C’mon! We gotta go!” He was too loud, far too loud. Jigen looked up at the hand waving in front of him, but couldn’t form the words to let Lupin know he registered him. It was still ringing too loudly.

“The fiat’s gonna blow, man! I’m gonna pick you up!” Lupin explained, and Jigen understood the danger of this situation. Lupin reached under his head, an attempt to cradle that only shot a wave a pain down his spine, which Jigen vocalized with a sharp yelp. The thief’s face dropped to concern for a moment before he grabbed Jigen’s shoulders instead. The gunman sat up, throwing his arm over Lupin’s shoulder in a routine they both knew so well. Lupin stood up, practically dragging Jigen with him before sticking out a leg and kicking out what was left of the front windshield.

He lowered them down enough to duck under, then sprinted away from the wreckage. Jigen wished he could keep up, but all his legs do would stumble. He doesn’t register how far they walk, but he does register the explosion of the poor fiat being far away. Though not far enough, since the back of his head throbs painfully when the sound reached them.

“You hit yourself pretty hard.” Lupin said softly, enough not to make his ears ring. 

Jigen tried to nod, but his head lulled instead. He could feel the tale-tell sticky substance trickling down his neck, and he looked over to the hand Lupin had wrapped around the back of his head, only to see that his palm had been smeared with blood. His blood.

That wasn’t good.

“Lupin -“ he started.

“Don’t worry, you’re fine.” Lupin reassured him, but kept his eyes forward. “You protected me. Now I’m protecting you. You should be used to this by now.” He said firmly. “Plus, Pops will be pretty busy with that fire, I doubt he’ll come right after us.” 

Jigen could do nothing but hum in agreement. There wasn’t much you could do or say to change Lupin’s mind once he had it set on something. So Jigen had learned to not bother during instances like this. Instead, he tried to walk in pace with Lupin. Though, his feet with often stumble, or turn out on themselves, making him almost trip. But he was thankful Lupin didn’t carry him. He wasn’t helpless or in immediate danger. He was conscious enough, and Lupin picking him up would only wound his pride. 

Plus, if he had sustained a concussion from the window, it was best for him to stay awake for now.

The rest of the walk was a blur. Lupin kept talking to him, bursting into laughter that was too nervous for this situation. But he kept Jigen talking by asking him yes or no questions. Though Jigen wouldn’t be able to name a single one he was asked. He stared at the grass at his feet as they walked, and he watched it until eventually the grass turned into a stone path, and then wooden steps.

Jigen tilted his head slowly upwards to look at the log cabin safe house they had picked out for the caper.

And it was nighttime.

Had they been really walking for so long and so far?

Lupin moved before he could ask him, he helped pull Jigen up the steps before digging a hand into his coat pocket to pull out the key to unlock the door. They walked in, Lupin kicking the door closed behind them and locking both the knob and the chain lock. The thief helped Jigen inside, pulling him over to the couch in the main living area and gently helping him sit down.

Jigen leaned back, resting his head on the couch. It was a terrible idea.

As soon as the back of his head made contact with the soft cushions, a wave of pain over took him.

“Ah! Careful!” Lupin’s voice was far away, but approached quickly. “I don’t know if you have any glass stuck there.” He grabbed Jigen’s shoulders and leaned him forward. “Just put your head between your knees for now.” He instructed, and Jigen did as he was told. 

Lupin was gone for another minute before the click-clack of his loafers signaled his return. A hand was placed on his shoulder before his hat was carefully removed from his head.

His hat had stayed on? No, it couldn’t have from that kind of crash. That means Lupin must’ve picked it up and placed it on his head at some point.

Jigen would have to thank him later.

For now, Jigen placed his hands over his eyes to compensate for the lack of his wide brim. he could hear the click of the lamp next to the couch before the cushion next to him dipped with an extra weight. Then he felt Lupin’s breath on his neck, sending the hair there to stand on end.

“Just give me one second.” Lupin said, and Jigen could hear the reassuring smile that must’ve been stretched across the thief’s face. He always wore won whenever their hideouts turned into makeshift hospitals. A calloused, yet gentle hand was suddenly combing through Jigen’s hair. The gunman immediately felt his face grow hot, and he was thankful that he decided to cover his eyes. 

Though the hand was accompanied by a pair of poking and prodding tweezers, which allowed for a much needed distraction. Glass had, indeed, smashed its way into the back of his head. Lupin’s careful hand pushed Jigen’s hair this way and that in order to grab the shards with the metal tool, then let them clatter on the tin dish that must’ve rested on the coffee table. Lupin wasn’t talking apart from the occasional hum, a process this delicate needed as much attention as cracking open a safe with a very sensitive alarm system. Some of the glass pieces were small and on the surface, but there was one very lengthy shard that had gotten itself rather wedged. Lupin had to wiggle it in order to pull it out, and the process did cause Jigen to swear loudly in pain, but he was thankful none had gone into his brain.

Lupin cleaned the back of his head with a washcloth and alcohol, a sting that somewhat pleasantly woke him up from the daze he found himself in. The thief applied stitches where the large piece had cut before covering the area with patches and smaller bandages. 

“There,” Lupin’s hand found Jigen’s shoulder, rubbing his palm over his back comfortingly. “All better.”

All better. Physically, yes. But Jigen’s head still pounded with every excited heartbeat that Lupin’s touches brought him.

“M'tired.” He said, which he realized had been his first word in quite a while.

“Sorry, pal. I don’t think you should sleep just yet.” Lupin said with a shrug. 

Jigen lifted his hands from his eyes, turning to look beside him. He didn’t realize Lupin was still so close. There was hardly any space between their shoulders. 

“I’d offer a movie, but I really don’t want you getting motion sick on me.” Lupin smiled, and Jigen nodded in agreement. With the way his head (and heart) were pounding against his temples, looking at a screen was probably not the best idea.

“I’ll make us some ramen then, huh? And I’ll read you a book! Just as interesting.” Lupin slapped a hand on Jigen’s knee, using it to push himself up.

Jigen tried to ignore the redness in his cheeks, instead offering a small quip. “Read me a book? What am I, five?”

“You’ll be thankful for a form of entertainment that doesn’t make you sick.” Lupin replied, disappearing around the corner to the hideout’s kitchen.

Time, once again, blurred for Jigen. Ramen was a quick meal to make, but it felt as though Jigen had only blinked once Lupin rounder the corner, and suddenly, the thief was in from of him, placing a steaming bowl on the coffee table. The fire place had also been lit at some point, it’s soft cracklings sounds filled the area with pleasant white noise. Lupin placed a second bowl next to his, but strolled over to the stocked bookshelf, grabbing a leather bound book, before taking his place on the opposite end of the couch.

Right. They didn’t need to be so close anymore. Jigen was both disappointed and thankful for the distance placed between them.

But Lupin did close the distance. He grabbed his bowl of ramen, soy sauce flavored with green unions, carrots, and tofu mixed in, and pulled it onto his chest and he leaned his back against the arm of the couch. Then, using his lengthy legs, he bridged the gap between them by draping his legs over Jigen’s. 

Oh. Lupin had taken off his shoes at one point, when had he done that? 

Shifting over to the heel of Lupin’s socked feet hung over his thighs instead of digging into them, Jigen toed off his shoes as well before leaning down to pick up his ramen. All his movements were sluggish and felt as though they were in slow motion. Yeah, he definitely had a concussion. Any quick movement sent a wave of nausea over him. But the ramen was good, and he was thankful Lupin had given him a fork instead of chopsticks, he never would’ve been able to use them in his current state. 

Lupin chattered on about something. With a mouth full of noodles and mix-ins, he told Jigen that he managed to hold onto the jewel during the wreckage, and that it was safe in his jacket. It took Jigen another look over to realize Lupin had taken off his blue jacket as well, and had rolled up his sleeves too. Must’ve done so when he started cooking. Jigen felt his eyes trail over Lupin’s forearms for a moment before he tore their line of sight back to his bowl of ramen. The quick movement gave him a throbbing headache.

Jigen ate his food in slow, small bites. He didn’t want to rush any action in fear that the comforting food would come back up. Though slow going, Jigen managed to finish about three quarters of his bowl, the fact made Lupin exceedingly happy. Or at least he sounded as much when he took the bowl from Jigen’s hands and left towards the kitchen again. 

Jigen crossed his arms and waited for Lupin to come back, though his chin dipped into his chest. He was tired. It had been a pretty long day, and he didn’t even know what time it was. Jigen’s heavy eyelids slowly began to fall, his head and torso leaning forward with them. A hand on his shoulder pushed him back on the couch.

“Whoa there! Don’t fall asleep on me, man!” Lupin’s chipper voice cut through his haze. 

“When **can** I fall asleep?” Jigen asked, only slightly annoyed, since Lupin had sat down closer to him once again.

“After I read a few chapters.” Lupin said with a nod, picking up the book from and leaning back into the couch. He kicked his feet on the coffee table, crossing one foot over the over, and opened the book to its first page.

Jigen shrugged, leaning carefully back to not cause the back of his head more pain, feeling his shoulder brush up against Lupin’s. He just hoped his friend would be too busy reading his book to hear how fast Jigen’s heart was pounding.

The book Lupin picked out was, of course, a romance books. But it didn’t sound like the usual cheesy romance novels you find in stores nowadays. No, this one sounded much more tender, or perhaps it just sounded so with Lupin’s gentle narration. The two leads were already very much in love with each other, and Jigen guessed the plot of the book would be their love pursuing throughout all the troubles and hardships they would face upon their journey.

Reminded him of two people he knew.

He shook his head, letting the pain draw him from his thoughts. No. No. It was not like anything Jigen knew. He and Lupin cared about each other, but they were not in love. No matter what his heart wished. They did not exchange tender words and soft kisses. They did not express kind “as you wish”s to each other or romantic things like that. They were friends, business partners. Nothing more.

Because Lupin didn’t think of him like that.

So instead, Jigen tried to focus on Lupin’s narration. How his voice carefully crafted every word and description written in he book. Lupin’s voice switched from soft to confident to goofy as he read for different characters or different tones in the book. Jigen finds himself both listening and getting terribly distracted as his eyes watch Lupin’s hands gesture wildly before his delicate fingers move to turn each page with a soft touch. His eyes trail up to Lupin’s face; his eyes that look so fondly upon the loving words he’s reading, he cheeks that press upwards as he smiles, his lips.

Just.

Just his lips. 

Their shoulders are touching. Lupin is so painfully close to him. Lupin, his boss. Lupin, his best friend. Lupin, his partner who he saved today and who saved him in return. Lupin, who walked miles to get Jigen somewhere safe. Lupin, who took meticulous care in taking out every glass shard in his head. Lupin, who cooked food and read to him kindly. Lupin, who he was all too desperately in love with.

Lupin, who had stopped reading because he realized Jigen was staring at him. 

Jigen’s half lidded eyes trailed up to meet Lupin’s wide ones. Not shocked or worried, but that puppy dog expression Jigen was so fond of. 

The book Lupin was holding was slowly lowered. The light from the fireplace danced along the side of the face. Lupin was looking at him, almost expectantly. 

Jigen’s eyes trailed back to Lupin’s lips.

“Jigen?” Lupin’s soft request was the only thing Jigen’s concussed ears needed to hear before he leaned forward. He brought a hand to cup Lupin’s jaw just under his ear, and he pulled the younger man towards him, crashing their lips together. Lupin offered no resistance. The book clambered to the floor as the thief grabbed Jigen by the collar to pull him forward, pressing their lips deeper together. The kiss lasted for another moment before Jigen allowed himself to pull back.

He wanted to make sure it was okay. He opened his eyes, half expected Lupin to be cross with him, but he was only let with the thief’s smiling face.

“Wow.” Said Lupin, breathlessly.

Jigen giggled, nodding. He let the lightheadedness pleasantly take over the migraine trying to creep its way inside.

“Kiss me again.” Lupin had whispered, leaning close enough for their lips to brush. Jigen didn’t need to be told twice, and softly pressed his lips to Lupin’s once more. 

Lupin tilted his head, letting himself smooth their kisses from messy so something far more controlled and tender. Jigen was lucky he had Lupin, he had no experience with kisses that actually meant something. But Lupin was gentle and caring, he pushed forward, taking a bit more control but still managing to be collected. He carefully placed a hand on Jigen’s chin, avoiding the back of his head for obvious reasons, and tilted him to the side so that their mouths slotted better together.

Jigen let out a soft sigh as Lupin pushed forward even more, nibbling at his bottom lip in order to press his tongue into Jigen’s mouth. The gunman lost a bit of resolve, letting out a moan and losing the anchor his hand had provided him on the couch cushion. Lupin’s full weight was suddenly upon him, and the two of them fell flat on the couch, causing back of Jigen’s head to crash against the arm rest.

“Mmgh!!!” Jigen groaned and suddenly Lupin was off of him. The hands that had traveled over Lupin’s face went to cradle the back of his head and Jigen rolled over onto his side. “Ow, ow, ow!”

“Oooh, Jigen I’m sorry.” Lupin said, hissing through his teeth and looking worriedly down at his partner.

His head throbbed painfully. Squeezing his eyes together didn’t help art all so he opened them to see Lupin staring down at him. 

“You okay?”

Jigen nodded slowly as an answer, but it felt like this brain was trying to burst out though his temples. He groaned again, trying to communicate to Lupin how he was feeling.

“I’m gonna get you some ice.” Lupin’s weight on his body was immediately missed when the thief got up. He quickly returned, carrying a plastic bag full of ice over to the couch. Lupin sat back down, carefully straddling Jigen’s legs as he leaned down to press the ice to the back of Jigen’s skull.

The cold relief was greatly appreciated and Jigen gave Lupin a warm smile to convey this. 

Lupin smiled back, then looked off to the side for a moment, his eyes contemplative. After a moment, he turned back to face his partner. “Hey, Jigen? Are you ... thinking clearly? Are you all there?” He asked softly, but there was concern in his voice.

Jigen knew why he was asking. Because why on earth would he kiss Lupin? Of course there had to be something wrong with him in order to do something like that.

“I’m dizzy,” Jigen started. “And I’m in a lot of pain. But I kissed you because I wanted to, not because I have a concussion and I not thinking straight.”

Lupin giggled, then gave a burst of a laugh. “Oh, Jigen. I don’t think you’ve had a straight thought in your life.”

“Shut up! You know what I meant!” Jigen couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face. He lifted a hand, pushing Lupin’s face away.

“I do, I do.” Lupin grabbed Jigen’s hand, pulling it to his lips, where he kissed each knuckle tenderly. “I know.” He then leaned down, placing a soft kiss to Jigen’s temple. “Let’s talk about it more when you’re feeling better. Okay?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You promise?” Jigen asked.

“I promise.” Lupin affirmed, placing the ice pack to the back of Jigen’s head. “I think you’re safe to go to sleep now.” He said softly.

“Think you could read me the rest of that book tomorrow?” Jigen asked, placing his hands around Lupin’s hips as the thief lowered his head into Jigen’s chest.

“Course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just pure self indulgence because I should be expected to write nothing else at this point. I love these two so freaking much and I don't think I've ever cared about an anime character dynamic more than I love theirs.


End file.
